Spring Fling or Not
by bookwormgirl69
Summary: Yami is a professional playboy, breaking several young women's hearts. Yuugi is a shy, innocent girl who doesn't know anything about being in a relationship. When Yami sets his sights on Yuugi, he dates her to add her on his evergrowing list. But what will happen if he falls for her?
1. Day 1

**Hey everybody! It's been a while since my last update, but I am back from my vacation in Georgia and the Carolinas. This is a Spring Break fanfic that I will be updating daily because I thought it would be appropriate that way, even though it's summer right now. It's still the same type of weather in my opinion, in Florida at least.**

 **Just as a warning, this is my first time trying to write from other characters' points of view so it might not be good. In my other stories, they had short sections so that wasn't a problem, but in this, I had to do long sections in order to show their personalities and character development. But a major thing is that I'm still mainly focused on Yuugi and Yami's relationship, so I didn't do so well with the other characters' relationships. I am happy to accept any kind of criticism to improve viewpoints or anything else.**

 **So without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

"Heads up!"

A young man in beach shorts yelled out to his friends before serving the volleyball. The opposing team caught it before it hit the sand and hit back with full force. The match went on for a few seconds, the boys perfectly working in sync, sweat flying off of their bodies, their toned bodies glistening under the hot sun.

The boy who served the ball ran right up to the net, just when his companion was about to pass it on his side. He jumped high, raised his arm, and spiked it, almost hitting the guy in the face. The volleyball landed on the sand, signifying the end of the match and the winners of the game.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

The spectators who were watching clapped in congratulations. His friends on the opposing team groaned, but congratulated him as well. They picked up the volleyball and decided to do a rematch.

Almost every inch of Domino Beach was occupied by high school and college students on their spring break. Summer and party music blared loudly from radios, umbrellas shaded people laying on towels or chairs, people surfed on the large waves, any kind of activity that was appropriate for the beach was being done under a cloudless blue sky.

A 19-year-old college male laid down on his towel, sunbathing, his bronze skin sheen with sun tan lotion. His eyes were closed and a small grin adorned his face as he soaked up the sun's rays. Although his eyes were shut, he still felt the interested stares of girls on him as they walked pass him. The corner of his mouth quirked up when he heard the giggles and whispers.

"Oi, Yami," Bakura called out. "Are you ready?"

Yami languidly stretched then opened his narrowed crimson eyes to his white-haired friend. "Yes. Let's begin the game."

At Yami's school, he is considered an infamous heartbreaker. He dates a girl for a short time and dumps her as soon as he gets what he wants. Rumors started spreading about him at his school, so Yami decided to look for new targets elsewhere. And what better place than the beach during spring break, where you'll only see the girl for a week then never see her again?

Yami twisted away from Bakura so now he was on his side, propped up by his left elbow. The playboy scanned the beach expertly with the help of Bakura. There were some good-looking girls with attractive features, like glossy hair and slim bodies, but none of them captured his attention.

He was about to give up and try again tomorrow until his eyes widened on a single girl that just entered the beach. She had creamy white skin like a pearl, her violet-tipped black hair cascaded down to her mid-back in waves. She wore a one-piece violet swimsuit that showed off her beautiful curves and was open at the back. Her blond bangs framed her round face, a white and purple hibiscus flower perched behind her ear. The most astonishing feature that Yami liked the most was her eyes. Her amethyst irises shined brightly in the sun, similar to precious jewels.

Yami observed her as she and her guy friends settled down about fifteen feet away from him and Bakura. He smirked smugly to himself as he realized that the girl's friends could be good matchups for his friends.

"I think I found my next girl, Bakura." Yami said.

"Already?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

He followed Yami's line of sight and saw the girl his eyes were trained on. A small grimace formed on his face.

"Meh. I give her a 7 out of 10, but if you like her, I won't judge. Her friend though." His brown eyes zeroed in on a young man that looked like an innocent version of him. "I'm interested in him."

Yami gracefully arched his eyebrows in surprise. Bakura rarely likes anyone, so to hear him say that he is interested in someone was surprising.

"So, are you going to go talk to her or what," asked Bakura.

"I have to wait until she's alone or else she won't talk to me."

They sat there for a few minutes until Bakura's face lit up.

"How about we make this more interesting?"

Yami twisted his neck to his white-haired friend, his face showing interest. "I'm listening."

"If you can't seduce that girl by the end of the week, you have to be my servant for a week."

Yami smiled. "Deal. But because you are attracted as well, you have to do the same thing too."

"Deal."

As soon as they shook hands to seal the deal, the pale girl got up and started walking to the smoothie shack on the beach. Yami stood and followed after her, trailing behind a few feet so as not to startle her.

Yuugi just paid for her mango pineapple blitz smoothie until a tan-skinned man came right beside her and ordered for a piña colada with his deep, attention-grabbing baritone voice. Without looking like she was interested, she looked at the man from the corner of her eye, taking in his physical appearance from the bottom up. His black swim shorts hung low on his hips. He had a lean yet muscular physique. His hair was similar to hers, except tipped in red and stuck up as if it was struck by lightning. She quickly averted her eyes when the guy turned his crimson gaze to her. Yuugi tried not to let her blush show.

Glad that he got her attention, Yami grinned. "Can I help you with something, miss?" he asked, turning his head to Yuugi.

Yuugi lowered her head, strands of her hair falling over her shoulder, a faint pink blush dusted her cheeks. "No, no, nothing," she stammered. "I'm sorry if I was staring."

Yami chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to it. I'm Yami, what's your name?"

"Yuugi," said person answered quietly while flipping her hair over her shoulder.

 _Why is this smokin' hot guy talking to me,_ Yuugi though to herself. _Surely he's not interested in me. I'm nothing special. I don't have a perfect body or big cleavage. There are plenty of other women he can talk to, so why me?_

The waiter brought their cold beverages, tiny beach umbrellas perched in them. Yuugi thanked the waiter and Yami simply nodded. Yuugi took a sip of hers and she hummed in pleasure as the tanginess of the pineapple and the sweetness of the mango assaulted her taste buds.

Yami shivered at her hum and continued talking, maintaining a composed voice. "So, what about you?"

"What about me," Yuugi asked before taking another sip.

"Has anyone stared at you before?"

"Sometimes not in a good way, but I usually ignore it. Why?"

"Because you look so gorgeous, I find it hard to believe that nobody hasn't."

Yuugi almost spat out her drink at the unexpected compliment but she managed to keep it in her mouth. She swallowed the liquid in one gulp and turned her head to Yami for the first time since their conversation. Yami continued to drink and stare at her, his gaze scanning over her body. Yuugi blushed bright red.

"Well, thank you. You're the first person to say that to me."

Yami nonchalantly shrugged. "I only speak the truth." He continued drinking until his glass was half-empty. "So, I have another question for you."

"Is it another compliment that will make me do another almost spit-take?" Yuugi playfully retorted.

Yami chuckled. "No, though your reaction was pretty cute. Would you like to go out with me?"

This time, Yuugi didn't sip her drink so not to embarrass herself. At his question, her eyes widened.

"You're asking me," she said incredulously, pointing at herself.

"You're the only person I'm talking to. What do you say?"

Yuugi's mind was running a mile a minute. She kept on debating with herself whether she should date a guy she just met and know hardly about or take a big risk and see how it plays out. She mentally chose the latter.

She twirled her hair around her finger. "Sure, I'll go out with you."

"Great. Give me your cell number and we can meet up tomorrow."

So Yuugi did just that. After he memorized it, he quickly finished his smoothie and walked back to his friends. Yuugi stared after him, still asking herself what did she just herself into. She shook off the thought and decided to take it in stride. She finished her drink and ran to her friends, excited to tell them about her soon-to-be eventful spring break.

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter. The next one will be up tomorrow. What I mean by "seduce" is not falling for them instantly, but taking their innocence. Again, give me constructive criticism if needed anytime. Review please!**


	2. Day 2

**Hey everybody! This is day two of** _ **Spring Fling or Not**_ **! Again, let me know if I can improve anything, I would very much appreciate it. Enjoy!**

 **P.S The outfit that Yuugi is wearing are the clothes that I own, so I that it would look good on her.**

 **P.S.S I never went surfing so the instructions are just based on the movies and shows I've watched about it.**

* * *

"I still can't believe you got us involved in this," Ryou said to Yuugi.

He was currently sitting on the edge of Yuugi's bed, helping her pick out an outfit for her first date. Right beside him, tons of different clothing were scattered across the bed: t-shirts, shorts, tank tops, and pants. Yuugi kept on grabbing a random top and bottom and placed them on her body until Ryou agreed on something nice. He himself was wearing swimming shorts with a towel nearby.

Yuugi gave a nervous smile. "I'm sorry, but Yami called and asked me about you for one of his friends, so I thought I might as well give him everyone else's numbers. I just don't want to be the only one dating."

Yami called her yesterday evening and told her that his friend Bakura was interested in her white-haired friend. Taking the opportunity of Yami asking about one of her friends, she decided to give him all of her friends' numbers, so that she doesn't feel uncomfortable on her dates. Yami's friends called her friends and they all decided to go on separate dates. They were all upset with Yuugi initially, but eventually calmed down and went with it for her sake.

Ryou sighed. "It's fine. It will be a good experience for all of us, I suppose. I like that one," Ryou pointed at the outfit Yuugi chose.

"Finally." Yuugi said, taking the clothes with her to the bathroom to change. She kept the door slightly ajar so that she could continue conversing with Ryou. "So, did Bakura tell you what you guys are doing for your date today?"

"He sent me a text this morning saying he's going to teach me how to surf because I mentioned I didn't know how to. What about you?"

Yuugi stepped out of the bathroom wearing a sleeveless white top dotted with orange flowers. It flared at the waist, the back of the top longer than the front. For the bottom, she wore navy blue ripped jeans that were a couple inches past her knees. An orange flower sandal complemented the look.

"He said he wanted to surprise me, but to wear something casual, so I'm excited." She grabbed her crossover cupcake purse and placed her phone and money in it. "Ready to go," she asked Ryou while placing the purse on her shoulder.

"Yeah."

He stood up, gathering his things, and they walked out to the hallway to the front door. Malik approached them while texting on his phone.

"You guys are heading out now," he asked them, still texting.

"Yep." Yuugi answered.

"All right, just be careful."

"I have a feeling that that means more than being physically safe," said Ryou.

"Just be cautious," Malik elaborated, looking up from the screen. "All of this feels too sudden. I'm all for it, don't get me wrong, but don't get too close."

"We'll be careful, Malik," Yuugi said, tugging Ryou's arm. "Thanks for the advice. Let's go, Ryou, so we won't be late."

They exited the house and walked to the beach side-by-side, looking out for their dates. Yuugi spotted Yami a little ways ahead on her right, checking his phone. Yuugi stopped and so did Ryou.

"I see Yami over there," Yuugi pointed out.

"And I see Bakura," said Ryou, his head in the direction of the standing surfboards. "Well, this is where we separate. Have fun, but be careful."

"You too, Ryou." Yuugi replied before walking to Yami, a small noticeable skip in her steps.

As she walked closer, she took in his outfit. He wore faded jeans and a white, thin fitted long-sleeved t-shirt, two buttons open leaving part of his chest exposed. He also wore white sneakers. Yuugi tried not to stare too long at his appearance, specifically his exposed chest, but found it difficult. Yami looked up from his phone and a smirk formed on his lips when he saw Yuugi coming his way. He raised his arm and waved at her, his shirt riding up, revealing a little bit of toned abs.

Yuugi's face flushed and she gave a small wave back. _I am so in trouble,_ she thought to herself.

"You look more beautiful today than yesterday," Yami complimented when Yuugi reached him.

Yuugi blushed more, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks. You look very nice, too," she replied softly.

Yami chuckled. "Thanks. You ready?"

"Yep. You still haven't told me where we are going," Yuugi said as they walked next to each other, barely brushing arms.

"It wouldn't be a surprise anymore if I told you now, would it? Trust me, you'll love it."

As they strolled to their destination, Yuugi asked some questions about Yami to get to know him better. His answers were kind of vague when she asked certain questions, for example, how many girlfriends did he have. She tried to keep her answers general as well since he wasn't giving specific answers.

Yuugi looked to the right when she heard a horse neighing. A medium-sized horse barn took up a small part of the beach, several horses occupied stalls and a small enclosure next to it.

"We're going horseback riding?" Yuugi asked, her tone a bit shaky.

"Yes, that's the surprise," Yami noticed her change in tone. "What's wrong? You sound edgy."

"I don't do well with horses. I always wanted to try, but I'm terribly afraid of being thrown off."

"Don't worry. I've ridden horses before, so I have experience. We can ride the same horse if that will make you feel better."

Yuugi contemplated it then nodded her head. "Okay."

They continued onward to the stables, but Yuugi walked a little behind, still somewhat nervous. She stood to the side when Yami paid the fee to the horse manager and led out a black and white mare by the reins. Yami led the horse to Yuugi. She took a step back, her hands locked behind her back.

Yami saw that she was still afraid, so he flashed her a heart-stopping, reassuring smile. "You know, horses can sense emotions, so if you're nervous, they will be nervous too. You have to trust them, so they can trust you." To demonstrate, he casually placed his hand on the horse's pink nose and the equine pushed back, wanting to be pet more. He continued to stroke its head. "See?"

Yuugi nodded, but didn't relax.

"Come here," Yami said. When Yuugi was closer, he continued. "Place your hand on its nose and remember don't be afraid."

Yuugi slowly reached out, forcing her racing heart to calm down. When her hand was almost on top of Yami's, he slowly removed it, their hands brushing together for a split second. Yami let out a small gasp as he felt a jolt of electricity extend from his hand to the rest of his body. Yuugi didn't notice his reaction, thankfully, but Yami was confused. _What was that just now,_ he thought. _I've touched other girls' hands before and that never happened. So, why is she different?_

He looked up when he heard Yuugi giggle. Her hand was stroking the horse's muzzle, her body totally at ease.

"This is actually kind of fun," she said, giving him a bright smile.

Yami almost blushed but managed to keep it from spreading. Yami, the womanizer, does not blush.

He covered his strange behavior by giving a smile of his own. "See? That wasn't so hard. Alright, let's get on."

Yami walked to the left side of the hoofed animal, put his left foot on the stirrup, then lifted himself onto the saddle. He held out his hand for Yuugi to grab. She firmly gripped it, and was surprised that he used his strength alone to lift her petite body onto the horse. She blushed cherry red when she realized she was sitting in front of Yami and immediately straightened her back, so they weren't touching.

Yami squeezed the horse's flank and it started walking at a steady pace. Yuugi took in her surroundings and was amazed at the view. It was a nice change seeing as she was shorter than most people her age. She was so relaxed that she unconsciously leaned back, her back resting against Yami's torso. His heart started rapidly beating as her warmth spread throughout his body. He found he rather enjoyed it and let her stay there for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Ryou's brown eyes landed on a figure that had white hair like his own except somewhat unruly. His back was turned, so Ryou casually walked to him.

 _I got to admit, he is pretty good-looking,_ he thought to himself as his eyes roved over slightly tanned toned body. He shook his head vigorously. _Seriously, Yuugi, what have you gotten us into?_

"Bakura?" Ryou called out when he was closer.

The aforementioned person turned around at the sound of his name. His eyes widened when he saw gentle, doe brown irises staring at him.

 _Wow, he's even cuter up close,_ Bakura thought.

He realized that he was staring too long, so he mentally shook his head and responded back.

"Yes, that's me. Ryou, I presume?"

"Yes," Ryou said, smiling brightly.

Bakura was so distracted by Ryou's dazzling smile that he almost didn't hear his next words. "So, you're going to teach me how to surf?" he said, tilting his chin to the two surfboards next to Bakura.

He managed to cover up his momentary silence and replied. "Yep. I was checking the waves. They aren't too big so it should be easy for you. So, let's get started."

Bakura picked up his surfboard and waited for Ryou to put down his possessions before picking up his surfboard and following Bakura to the water.

"Surfing to most people looks hard, but is actually super easy," Bakura explained to Ryou while they waded to deeper waters. "Just watch what I do and you'll get the basics down in no time."

"Alright," Ryou responded, his body pumped up with adrenaline and excitement.

"Ok, first step is to attach the black strap around your ankle so that you don't lose your surfboard," Bakura demonstrated. "Then, lay down on your belly."

Ryou did exactly what Bakura instructed. The older male grinned and nodded in approval.

"Very good. You catch on quick. All right, for this next part, watch what I do first then you try next. Okay?"

Ryou nodded. He observed Bakura closely as he paddled forward using his arms like oars. When a decent-sized wave came up, Bakura turned his surfboard and seemed to wait for the right moment to do something. When the wave lifted him up, he quickly paddled again, turning to the right, and standing up in one swift motion. Ryou watched him in awe as he glided across the water like some surfing god. Ryou followed after him so he wouldn't be consumed by the wave.

Bakura was running out of wave, so he surfed down until he reached Ryou. He applauded his performance. "Impressive."

Bakura remained composed outside but was super elated on the inside by Ryou's praise.

Bakura grinned. "Nah, that's nothing. Wait 'til you see what I can do with bigger waves. Now you try. Don't be ashamed if you can't get it the first time. It took me like fifteen tries."

"All right."

In a span of a few minutes, Bakura's expression shifted to surprise to slight annoyance to conceded amazement when he witnessed Ryou surfing for the first time like a pro. Ryou swam to him grinning from ear to ear at seeing Bakura's expression.

He tucked a wet strand of hair behind his ear. "So, how did I do," he asked somewhat nervous.

"You really do catch on quick," was all Bakura said.

Ryou laughed. "Want to continue?"

"Sure." _I'm totally going to win this bet,_ he thought.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys! Next update is tomorrow. Review please!**


	3. Day 3

**Hello everybody! I hope all you are having a productive and fun summer wherever you are! Here is the next installment of** _ **Spring Fling or Not.**_ **Enjoy!**

 **P.S Again, Yuugi is wearing an outfit that I wear, except the color of the shirt was originally orange but I decided to make it violet to match her eyes.**

* * *

Joey couldn't believe his day right now. He was on a fancy yacht with the multi-billionaire Seto Kaiba, drinking martinis. After hearing about Yuugi and Ryou's dates, he expected his and Malik's dates to be the same, normal. He was totally wrong. When Malik learned that Seto was the CEO of Kaiba Corp. he just accepted it like he met billionaires every day and went jet skiing with Marik. Joey, on the other hand, was flabbergasted. He couldn't process that he was dating a rich man. He must looked ridiculous because Seto commented on it, also adding that he kind of looked like a mutt. Joey bristled in anger and retorted that he was dirty rich boy. Despite the insult, Seto just smirked and allowed Joey onto his yacht.

Now, here he is, on the deck of a yacht, being served martini. He still felt a bit overwhelmed by all this, but he was gradually getting used to it. He watched his friend Malik whizzing past, shouting and hollering in joy sitting behind Marik.

"Have you recovered yet, mutt?" Seto asked coming from below decks.

Joey stiffened but decided to just take it. It didn't seem like he was going to stop, so he might as well get used to it. He turned his head to the brunette. He wore a light blue thin shirt with white shorts.

"A little bit, thanks for your concern," he replied, a small bit of bitterness in his tone.

Seto chuckled. "My apologies, Joey. I often speak my mind without thinking which gets me into trouble. But most people don't fight back like you did, so I commend you for your spirit."

Joey looked into Seto's ice blue eyes to see if his apology was sincere. He found no foul play and nodded in acceptance. _Maybe he is a nice guy once you get past his cold exterior,_ Joey thought.

Seto picked up his glass. "Then here's to a budding relationship."

Joey picked up his glass and they clinked together. After taking a long swig, Joey licked his lips and asked Seto a question. "So, I have a question for you."

"Fire away."

"Why does your friend Yami want to do date Yuugi," Joey asked seriously. "From her description, he sounds like a nice guy, but I just want to make sure that she doesn't get hurt. She's too innocent for her own good."

Seto knew exactly why Yami was dating Yuugi. Yami and Bakura told him and Marik what they were doing, and just let them go along with it, but they didn't want any part of it. He obviously wasn't going to say that to Joey, so he lied.

"Yami told me that your friend looked cute, so he wanted to get to know her better," Seto coolly replied.

"If you say so. Sorry if I'm accusing him of anything. Yuugi has never dated anyone, so I'm a bit overprotective of her. She's like a little sister to me."

 _Then I fear for Yami's life when this is all over,_ Seto thought. "I'm sure she'll be fine. She's lucky to have a great friend like you."

Joey smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

When Marik and Malik were done jet-skiing, they wanted to get back on the yacht, but seeing Seto and Joey getting along so well, they decided to give them some privacy and went back to the beach. They strolled next to the salty ocean water to cool their feet from the scorching sand. This was Malik's first date with Marik and Marik was already acting bold by placing his hand on the small of Malik's back as if they've done this many times. Malik didn't mind at all, being attracted to confident guys.

"What do you want to do next?" asked Marik.

Malik placed his finger on his chin, thinking. "Oh! I saw this ice cream café across the street from here that I've been dying to go to."

Marik nodded. "Sure. It's super hot so ice cream sounds great."

They walked across the street and entered the cold, refreshing ice cream store. There was a fairly long line but the employees were working fast, so everybody got their orders within five minutes. This ice cream store was special because you can choose any flavor with any toppings in a waffle cone or bowl. The tan teens ordered their customized ice creams and sat at an empty booth right under the air conditioning vent.

Malik scooped up some his chocolate ice cream with a gummy bear in it and putted it in his mouth. He hummed in pleasure as the ice cream melted and chewed the candy. "Ok, this is officially my favorite ice cream store. Everything tastes so good. I'm totally coming back here with my friends."

Marik was only half-listening to Malik's words as his eyes were focusing on the spoon coming out of Malik's mouth. He suppressed a moan and closed his eyes, trying to erase the sensual image, but couldn't. He felt his blood rushing south so he quickly consumed his vanilla ice cream with coconut shavings to reduce his heating temperature.

"Hey Marik, are you all right?" Malik asked, seeing his date's eyes closed.

"I'm fine, don't worry," he responded, opening his eyes.

"Ok. Do you want to try my ice cream?" Malik scooped some ice cream and placed it very close to Marik's lips before he could answer. He flinched back a little but opened his mouth and eagerly accepted the spoon. As soon as it left his mouth, he realized in silent shock that Malik gave him a kiss, an indirect kiss mind you, but a kiss nonetheless.

"Do you know that you gave me an indirect kiss with that spoon," Marik said once the ice cream melted.

"Yeah, I'm aware." said Malik, smiling innocently. "Now, let me try yours."

Marik raised an eyebrow in surprise but complied. Malik gladly took in the spoon and moaned under his breath, the sound almost silenced by the chattering, but Marik was close so he heard it perfectly. He shut his eyes tightly and bit down on his lips, restraining his body from attacking Malik then and there.

"Are you sure you're ok, Marik? You seem tense."

The aforementioned person opened his eyes when he heard the honey sweet inflection in Malik's voice. He was smiling as if he didn't do anything wrong but his dark purple irises were glinting with mischievousness. He obviously knew what he was doing to Marik.

"You're doing all of this on purpose, aren't you?" Marik deadpanned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Malik replied, still holding his innocent façade.

Marik groaned, burying his face in his hands. Malik laughed at his date's misery, merrily continuing to eat his slowly melting ice cream. Despite Malik's teasing, Marik grinned to himself. _I think I found my feisty kitty cat._

A certain tri-colored young man was pacing frantically back and forth in his hotel room. After his date with Yuugi yesterday, he started feeling something, a feeling that was stronger than the lust he felt originally. It scared him to the core, but it also gave him warmth whenever he thought of Yuugi. But it mostly frightened him because he had never experienced this certain emotion before with any girl. He had a small inkling of what it could be, but his own mind didn't even want to produce _that_ word. But he decided to think on it anyway to get it off his chest.

 _Am I… falling in… love with Yuugi,_ Yami asked himself.

He vigorously shook his head, his bangs swaying wildly. _No! There is no way! It's impossible! Yami the Womanizer doesn't fall for women, they fall for me. So why is Yuugi different? Why does she make me feel this way and other women don't? I couldn't possibly be in love with her this soon anyway. We just met and barely know each other. And if Bakura finds out—_

His thoughts screeched to a stop when his white-haired friend walked into the room. He immediately stopped pacing and tried not to look like that he was pacing like a maniac moments ago.

"Hey, Yami. So, how is your progress so far," Bakura asked, flopping down on the bed.

 _I can't tell Bakura that I'm possibly falling in love with Yuugi. If I do, I'll automatically lose the bet and my reputation will be ruined._

"It's going well," he calmly lied. "I'm taking Yuugi to the carnival this evening, then I'm going to make my move tomorrow." He ignored the small twinge in his heart and continued talking. "What about you?"

Bakura smirked. "Same here. I have a similar plan, but I bet that I will win the bet faster than you."

Yami scoffed. "In your dreams. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for my date."

"All right."

As soon as the door closed, Yami groaned and unceremoniously flopped onto his bed, his arm covering his eyes.

"I'm so screwed."

* * *

The carnival on the beach pier was lit up like a bright lighthouse. The Ferris wheel, roller coaster, various carnival stands were filled with people of all ages enjoying themselves, winning prizes, and getting a chance to bond with one another. The entire beach was bathed in hues of the beginning of nightfall: blue and purple with the sky sprinkled with a few stars.

Yami stood at the entrance with his hand tucked into one of the pockets of his leather pants. He also wore a loose black tank top with leather shoes. Silver spiked bracelets adorned his wrists and a silver chain hung loosely from his pants.

His gaze was mostly observing the surroundings, but it kept on shifting to Yuugi who was standing in front of him and awing at the carnival with childlike glee. He had to admit seeing her this way made her cuter than before, especially in the outfit she was wearing. Her petite body was embellished with navy blue jean shorts and a violet fringe hem tank top with the sides cut wide open, enough to expose her bra. Unfortunately, in Yami's opinion, she wore a black cami underneath so he couldn't see her sides. Oh well, he could do with the legs for now. Her feet were decorated with purple sandals studded with sequins.

"Wow, it's so wonderful here!" Yuugi exclaimed.

Yami chuckled. "You've never been to a carnival before?"

Yuugi twisted her head to him, her eyes glittering from the lights. "Only once when I was a kid. It feels like forever so I'm super excited."

Yami grinned, strongly resisting the urge to grab Yuugi's face and take her lips right then and there. "Well, since you haven't been here in a while, why don't you choose where we go first?"

Yuugi searched, a finger on her chin. "There!" she said, pointing at a ring toss game.

"Ok, let's go."

Yami led her to the stand by gently pushing her on the back. When they were in front of the stand, Yuugi took a closer look at the prizes hanging from the ceiling. She gasped sharply as her amethyst eyes honed in on a certain plushie.

She gripped Yami's arm and pointed at the toy with the other hand. "I want that one!"

Yami's eyes followed her finger and they widened a bit in surprise. "A Kuriboh plushie? You're into Duel Monsters?" Yami had never met a girl that was interested in Duel Monsters. They always complained that it was immature and only for boys. At that moment, he realized that it was going to be ten times harder to not fall for Yuugi.

Yuugi nodded her head eagerly. "I love Duel Monsters! I sometimes play the game with my friend Joey." Yuugi then nervously twirled a strand of hair, a tiny blush on her cheeks. "Though, he could never beat me, so he nicknamed me 'Queen of Games'."

Yami chuckled. "That's funny. My friends call me the 'King of Games'. So how come you never mentioned before?"

Yuugi shrugged her shoulder. "You never asked. Also, I don't like to make it a habit to tell most people that I like it. I'm afraid it will make me less likeable because I'm the only girl who likes a boy game."

"Well, I think it makes you more attractive," Yami complimented with a wink. At Yuugi's redder blush, he continued. "And because you like Duel Monsters, I'll definitely win that Kuriboh plushie for you."

Yami walked to the stand and asked the contender how many points he had to gain to get the Kuriboh plushie. All he had to do was get seven out of ten rings around the bottles to win it. Lucky for him, he was really good at this game and as a result, flawlessly won the game. The contender handed the plushie to Yami and then he handed it to Yuugi.

A huge grin stretched across her face as she nuzzled the cute and furry plushie. "Thank you so much, Yami."

Just this once, Yami allowed a small blush to adorn his cheeks. "You're welcome. Come on, let's see what else we can do."

For the rest of the evening, the young teens enjoyed the carnival by eating cotton candy together, playing against each other at carnival games, and taking funny pictures at photo booths.

It was getting late and the carnival was about to close, so Yuugi and Yami decided to end their date on the ferris wheel. In the car, they were sitting on the same side but were on opposite sides of the seat gazing out of the windows. Because he didn't want Yuugi to know that he was watching her, Yami gazed at her reflection from the window. She was clutching her new Kuriboh plushie to her chest like a security blanket as she looked at the view below.

It brought warmth to his heart that she quickly treasured the gift he won for her, but seeing her like this made him question his feelings again. At this point, he was pretty sure he had fallen for Yuugi, hard, after everything they've been doing today. She didn't have to do anything: seduce him, bribe him, nothing. Just by being herself he was instantly hooked, probably even before h started having feelings for her. What he mostly liked about Yuugi was her pure innocence, and he was afraid of tainting it because of this bet. He had to tell her before it was too late.

He turned his head to speak but Yuugi spoke up before he could. "Isn't it a beautiful night, Yami?"

"It is," he responded. _But not as beautiful as you,_ he mentally added.

Yuugi then scooted closer until she was sitting right next to Yami, their legs brushing together. He stared at her, wondering what she was going to do. He was surprised when she shyly kissed him on the cheek. His face rapidly colored scarlet and his heart pounded against his chest.

"I really enjoyed our time together, Yami" Yuugi said with a happy smile. "I hope we have a fun date tomorrow too."

Yami smiled back. "I did too. I can't wait for tomorrow."

 _I'll tell her tomorrow about me and the bet. I don't care if I have to be Bakura's servant for a week, I have to tell her. Hopefully, she'll give us a chance and won't push me away._

* * *

 **Someone asked me why Yuugi was a girl and Ryou a boy. I just like Yuugi being a girl because he's more innocent, not that I don't love him as a guy. Ryou is too, but that's just how I write my stories. But my question is to the person, why did you ask specifically about Yuugi and Ryou, and not Malik and Joey? Just curious. Hopefully that answers your question. Review please!**


	4. Day 4

**Hey guys! There isn't much to say for this chapter except be prepared for some heartache. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yami and Yuugi stepped out of the restaurant into the warm and breezy late night. The downtown area was bustling with life. The streetlights and the light ornaments decorating the area illuminated the sidewalks and stores. People casually walked up and down the pavements window shopping, carrying shopping bags, and chatting about anything and everything. A little ways away, a small amphitheater was partially filled with people listening to live smooth jazz music, the soft melody adding more liveliness to the atmosphere.

"That food was delicious," Yuugi said to Yami. "I wish I had a bigger stomach."

Yami smiled back. "I knew you would love it. In my opinion, it is the best food in the world."

Yuugi giggled. "It's still pretty early," she said while checking the time on her phone. "What else do you want to do?"

Yami pondered as they walked side-by-side back to the beach area. "We could go to my room and watch a movie."

"Okay." Yuugi agreed nonchalantly.

Normally for Yami, this would be the perfect opportunity to take the unsuspecting girl's maidenhood, but he definitely wasn't going to do it to Yuugi. She didn't deserve that kind of regret on her sweet mind. For once, he actually wanted to just watch a movie with a girl he might actually like and nothing else. He was going to tell her his big secret when they got to his room, but he decided right then and there to tell her now so that she wouldn't bolt at the setting.

"Yuugi, I-" Yami started to say but was interrupted by someone else calling her name.

The tri-colored hair teens looked up to see a female waving happily at Yuugi from a few feet ahead of them. Her very familiar brunette hair and aqua blue eyes froze Yami on the spot as if a bucket of ice cold water was dumped on him.

 _Oh god, no, it's—_

"Téa!" Yuugi exclaimed loudly, running to her friend.

Yami wanted to stay rooted to the spot or rather run away, but he knew that he couldn't escape the inevitable. He slowly walked to the two women at a snail pace.

"Oh, Téa, it's so nice to see you," said Yuugi while hugging the brunette tightly.

"You too, Yuugi. It feels like forever since we've last seen each other."

When she pulled back from the embrace, Téa looked up when she noticed a figure slowly walked towards them. She let out an audible gasp and a frown instantly formed on her lips. Her blood boiled and she pushed Yuugi behind her, acting as a shield, as Yami approached them.

Yuugi stared at Téa's back, puzzled. "Téa, what are you doing?"

She ignored Yuugi's question and glared intensely at Yami, the male teen just standing there, staring down at his shoes.

"Yami, what are you doing here? Actually, I shouldn't be asking you anything. Yuugi, why are you with him?" Téa emphasized "him" with a hiss.

Yuugi, still confused about Téa's sudden shift in behavior, answered softly. "Yami is my date. We've been hanging out for a few days."

"Oh, so she's your latest conquest now," Téa said angrily to Yami. "That's a new low for you."

During this encounter, Yami didn't defend or explain himself. He just took it, mentally wishing to some divine entity to let this be over soon.

"Téa, what are you talking about," Yuugi asked, her voice tiny and shaky.

"Yami and I used to date. We dated for two months, and then as soon as he got what he wanted, he dumped me and I never saw him again. He's just playing you, Yuugi."

Yuugi's heart shattered into a million pieces. It hurt so much that she actually clutched her chest. She tried to heed her friends' advice about not getting too attached, but she couldn't help herself. Yami was just too perfect and this was the first time Yuugi was in an intimate relationship. She knew she liked him too fast and now she greatly regretted her feelings.

Yuugi slowly walked from behind Téa to Yami. She stopped right in front of him. He finally looked up, his heart almost breaking at seeing Yuugi's misty amethyst eyes. He felt more depressed that he was the cause of her sadness.

"Yami," Yuugi spoke quietly, her voice almost cracking. "Is it true? Is everything that Téa said the truth?"

Yami closed his eyes and bowed his head, his bangs shadowing half of his face. "Yes, it's all true."

What little trust Yuugi held onto evaporated instantly. She took a step back and shook her head in disbelief. "So, you were just… using me?"

Yami immediately spoke up to justify himself. I admit at the beginning yes, I was using you. You were even part of a bet, but over time, I started developing feelings for you."

"So I was just your plaything from the very beginning?" Yuugi shouted angrily but not too loud to attract attention. Salty tears silently streaked down her face. "How can I tell that these _feelings_ that you have for me are even the truth after what you just admitted?"

"Yuugi, I'm… I'm sorry," Yami pleaded. "Please forgive me. I promise I won't hurt you anymore."

Yuugi wanted to forgive him, she always gave people second chances, but not this time. She was too upset and emotionally distraught to forgive him. She needed to put some distance between herself and him to forget all this mess.

"I'm sorry Yami, but I can't," she said, crossing her arms and turning her head to the side. "I don't ever want to see you again. Goodbye."

Without waiting for a response, she swiftly turned her back to him and sped-walked down the sidewalk, trying very hard not to let any more tears fall. Téa sent a final glare to Yami before catching up with Yuugi.

Yami stood there, somewhat shocked at Yuugi's response. She was always so kind and compassionate that he expected her to forgive him, but he guessed that he underestimated her. He suspected that high emotional stress can turn the kindest person into a furious person.

He wearily wiped his face with his hands. "I messed up majorly."

* * *

Bakura and Ryou sat at the dinner table at Ryou's beach house, nearly finished eating Ryou's homemade dinner.

Bakura licked his lips. "That was splendid, Ryou. I've never tasted homemade food that good in my life."

Ryou chuckled as he cleaned up the dishes. "Thanks. I prefer home cooked meals to restaurant food. Is there anything else you want to do?"

 _Yes, but you most likely won't like the suggestion,_ Bakura thought to himself, mentally smirking.

"We can watch a movie if you'd like."

"Sure," answered Ryou.

At that moment, Ryou's cell phone pinged, indicating a text message. He quickly dried his hands and picked up his phone to see if it was Yuugi. She promised him that she would text him when her date with Yami ended. He almost dropped his cell when he read Yuugi's text.

 _Yami admitted that he was just using me for his own selfish reasons and a bet. His other friends might be involved too._

Ryou's first instinct was to run outside, track down Yami, and beat him down if he was the strong and violent type, so instead give him a verbal lashing. But he forced himself to stay, trusting that Yuugi will come back home safely and deal with Bakura.

Ryou slowly put down his phone, his hands clenching hard on the counter. "Bakura, is there something you aren't telling me," he asked calmly but underneath he was seething with anger.

Bakura looked at Ryou, confused. "What do you mean?"

Ryou tilted his head up, his gaze hard as a rock as he glared at Bakura. The older male actually flinched back at the intense gaze from the usually innocent Ryou.

"I mean, is your only purpose for dating me is to win some bet?"

Bakura stiffened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yuugi just texted me, saying that Yami told her that he was dating her because of a bet. Is that true?" Ryou demanded.

Bakura sighed, knowing that he couldn't play dumb any longer. "Yes, it's true."

"Get out!" Ryou shouted, jogging to Bakura who already stood up.

"Wait, Ryou! Let me explain."

Unfortunately, Ryou didn't let him. He kept on forcefully shoving him to the door.

"No! I don't want to hear anything more from you. I don't ever want to see you again!" At the end of the last sentence, he slammed the door in Bakura's face, the frame rattling.

It was only now that Bakura started to feel something for Ryou, but now he completely lost his chance to find out what exactly he felt. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and trudged back to the hotel with his head hanging down.

When Bakura opened the door to his room he shared with Yami, he was surprised to find Seto and Marik in the room as well, arguing with Yami. The tri-colored teen sat on his bed, sulking and listening to his friends yelling at him.

"What's going on," Bakura asked his friends.

"Because Yami told Yuugi what his true intentions were, she mass texted her friends and now they don't want to talk to us," Marik explained, his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

"Even though Marik and I weren't involved in it at all," Seto added.

"Yeah. Because of you, Yami, Yuugi told Ryou about the bet, and wants nothing to do with me." Bakura stated, taking his anger out on Yami. "And because you lost first, you have to be my servant for a week."

Yami sighed exasperatedly. "Look guys, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for all this to go wrong. I was going to tell her the truth, but then we met Téa and she ruined it."

"You met Téa," Bakura said incredulously.

"Yeah, she's Yuugi's friend. I've been trying to call her to apologize but she won't pick up her phone. I don't care about the bet or my reputation anymore. I just want Yuugi to be mine permanently."

Seeing his cousin looking distressed and miserable, Seto sighed and placed his hand on Yami's shoulder. "Look, maybe we can still fix this," Seto addressed everyone. "Let's just give them time to cool off, and go visit them tomorrow. Sounds like a plan?"

The boys nodded in agreement and got ready to go to bed.

Yami inwardly sighed. _I hope it will be that simple._

* * *

 **Review please!**


	5. Day 5

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter of** _ **Spring Fling or Not.**_ **Thank you for your continuing support in reading and reviewing. I have no idea when my next story is coming, seeing as how school is starting soon for me. I do have a story that I have already written down ideas from two years ago, but I really want to take a break and get started on writing my original novel. But I promise that I will update a new story sooner or later in the year. So, without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

At one in the afternoon, the boys were standing in front of their former dates' house, with Yami standing in front. Earlier in the day, they've all tried to contact their dates one last time, but once again they didn't respond. So, they went with their original plan and now stand at the door of their dates.

Yami lifted a hand to knock on the door but hesitated, his hand hovering. If they didn't respond to calls or texts, what are the chances of them answering the door? They might have already left but it was unlikely since the house they were staying in is owned by a friend of theirs. He shook his head and clenched his hand in determination. He was not going to get cold feet. _If Yuugi doesn't accept me, I'll at least feel better knowing that she forgave me._

With a new burst of confidence, he knocked on the door, the sound loud enough for the residents of the house to hear. A few seconds past and no one opened the door. The boys were beginning to think that this was a lost cause until the door opened slightly, enough for half of Malik's face to show.

Malik glared at them so hard it could have set them on fire. "Oh, it's you guys. What do you want?"

"Malik, I don't know you don't want to see any of us, possibly never," said Yami, "but all of us came over to apologize."

"Ok, bye!" Malik quickly tried to shut the door but Yami put his hand on it, stopping the motion.

"Please wait!" Yami pleaded.

"Malik," Marik spoke up. "What Yami means to say is can we talk to you guys individually?"

Malik stared at Marik then sighed, reluctantly conceding. He opened the door fully. "Fine, but I can't guarantee that the others will be as complying as me, especially Yuugi." He stated, looking at Yami. "Joey is in the kitchen, and Ryou and Yuugi are down the hall in their rooms."

"Thank you, Malik, really." Yami said gratefully.

"Don't thank me yet. Just fix this and make Yuugi happy again."

Yami nodded and followed Malik's finger, Bakura trailing behind him. Seto walked to the kitchen, leaving Marik and Malik alone in the living room. Malik walked to the couch and plopped down, his limbs lying everywhere.

"So, is there something you want to tell me," Malik asked Marik.

Marik sighed. "Malik, to be fair, there's no reason for me to apologize. You probably still haven't read my texts but I said that I wasn't involved in Yami and Bakura's bet at all."

"But you still knew, didn't you," Malik questioned, looking upset. "You're still guilty in my opinion. You should've told me from the start."

"If I told you, you might have accidently told Yuugi and Ryou and ruined their relationships. I know that at the beginning they were doing this for the bet, but I noticed that they were actually feeling something for your friends. So I decided to let it continue to see how it would play out, but I guess it didn't work out."

Malik contemplated on Marik's explanation. He sounded truthful when he said he wasn't part of the bet, but his justification on letting his friends continue to date Yuugi and Ryou despite knowing about the bet didn't sound right, even if it was for good intentions. But Malik couldn't stay mad at Marik. He did say he wasn't associated with the bet and Malik was somewhat at fault.

Malik groaned under his breath and draped his arm over his eyes. "No, you're right. You're not entirely at fault. If anything, it's mine." At Marik's silence, indicating that he was confused, Malik elaborated. "At the beginning, I told Yuugi and Ryou to not get close since this thing was only temporary, but I guess they couldn't help it. None of us could."

"Well, it's not like if you didn't tell them that none of this wouldn't have happened," Marik said, walking closer to Malik. "So, are we cool?"

Malik removed his arm to see Marik leaning over him, a small, hopeful smile on his lips. Mailk grinned back.

"Yeah, we're cool."

"And we can continue going out?"

"Does this answer your question?" Malik grabbed Marik's shirt and pulled him down, locking their lips. The small moans emitting from Marik's throat was enough of a confirmation from him to know that yes, they can continue dating.

* * *

Seto entered the kitchen and found Joey eating at the table. Well, he wasn't actually eating, he was moving the food around on his plate disinterestedly, his head supported by his other hand with a bored look on his face. Seto didn't say a word. He just calmly sat down on the chair across from Joey and waited for the blonde to acknowledge him. After five minutes and Joey didn't give him as so much as a glance in his direction, Seto spoke up.

"Joey, I know what you're trying to do. Are you going to keep on ignoring me?"

"I could," he replied, still not looking at Seto, "but I have a feeling that you won't leave unless we talk."

"That's correct," Seto sighed, mentally relieved that Joey wanted to talk now. "Joey, I have nothing to do with Yami's bet. I admit that I knew, but I didn't think you would find out this way. Please don't be mad at Yami or any of us."

Joey sighed and put down his utensil. He finally looked into Seto's icy blue eyes. "You know, I should be mad at Yami for hurting my friend's feelings and punch him, but I'm mostly upset at you."

"Why?"

"Because you lied to me. I told you my reasons for why I care for Yuugi like a sister and you didn't tell me truth."

"Look, I said I'm sorry and I truly mean it. So is Yami. He deeply cares for Yuugi and he hates himself for hurting her."

Joey pondered on Seto's words, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth this time. Finding no falsehood, he nodded his head.

"Can you at least promise me this? If what you said about Yami is true, promise me that they'll be happy together."

Seto intertwined his hand with Joey's that was resting on the table. "I promise."

Joey squeezed back. "I'll hold you to it." He then smiled. "And since I've forgiven you, we continue dating."

Seto actually grinned back. "Thanks, pup."

* * *

Bakura knocked on Ryou's door and when he didn't open it or answer, Bakura knocked harder.

"I know it's you, Bakura," Ryou shouted, irritated. "Go away. I don't care if you want to talk."

Knowing that it was useless to reason with him further, Bakura took out his lockpick from his pocket and picked the lock with expertise. In no time, he unlocked the door and walked into Ryou's room. The smaller man was sitting on his desk chair, his head resting on the desk with his arms folded on the bottom.

"I don't even want to ask how you got the door unlocked," said Ryou as Bakura closed the door.

"That's probably for the best," Bakura responded as he sat down on Ryou's bed. "I can teach you once we get to know each other better."

"I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"Why is that?"

"You know why, Bakura." Ryou's eyes were closed the entire time but now he opened them. "I'm nothing but a bet to you, something used to occupy your time. I'm just a toy to you."

"That's not true."

"Is it?" Ryou asked, his tone a bit angry, standing up. "So, what you said yesterday wasn't true?"

"No, the bet is true, I admit that," he responded, standing up as well. "But now, it's different."

"How is it different," Ryou shouted. "What changed?"

"I have feelings for you, that's what!" Bakura yelled back.

Silence enveloped between them. They stared at each other in shock for different reasons. Ryou because those were the last kind of words he expected from Bakura. The taller male because he couldn't believe that he said something personal out loud.

"You… you have feelings for me," said Ryou softly, a light blush decorating his cheeks.

"Yes," Bakura replied softly, looking embarrassed. "I didn't realize until you kicked me out, but I do sort of like you. So, will you give me another chance?"

Ryou glanced away. "I think we should be friends for now, then we'll see about the future."

Bakura felt a little disappointed, but mostly relieved that Ryou was willing to give him a second chance later on.

"I can deal with that."

* * *

Yami lightly knocked on Yuugi's bedroom door. "Yuugi, are you in there?"

"Please, go away Yami," Yuugi responded quietly. Yami barely heard her through the wooden barrier.

"Can we please talk?"

This time, she didn't say anything. Yami placed his hand on the door knob and was surprised that it turned easily, meaning that it was unlocked. Praying that nothing will be thrown at his face, he entered Yuugi's room and closed the door behind him. He found Yuugi curled up in a tiny ball on her bed, clutching the Kuriboh plushie doll that he won for her tightly against her chest. Inwardly, he felt relieved that she kept it and didn't discard it despite what he did to her.

He sat on the edge of the bed. "Yuugi, we need to talk about this," Yami said softly. "Can you sit up, please?"

The cream-skinned female tensed but sighed loudly. She sat up crossing her legs, Kuriboh still wound around her arms. Yami's heart cracked a little when he saw that Yuugi's eyes were a little red as if she was crying a while ago.

"What do you want to discuss," she asked tiredly.

"Yuugi, I know I'm the last person you want to see and talk to, but hear me out. I know I already asked you to forgive me, so I'll ask again. I know I hurt your feelings but I didn't mean to. I was planning on telling you the truth but Téa told you before I could explain my actions. I know it doesn't sound convincing, but please accept my apology."

Yuugi contemplated Yami's words. He seemed sincere about his apology, but Yuugi couldn't bring herself to forgive him. She wanted to, but a small part of her couldn't do it. She always felt insecure about herself, and since this was her first time dating someone, she put her trust in him. But now, with that trust broken she didn't want anything to do with him. But she would be lying to herself that she also developed feelings for Yami. Ever since he confessed his true intentions, Yuugi tried to suppress her emotions but it was difficult. If anything, they only increased.

Yuugi absentmindedly stroked her Kuriboh. "How do I know that you'll stay with me? You've dated plenty of girls before, probably feeling the same thing. Sooner or later, I'll just be a passing fad to you."

Yami vigorously shook his head. "No! My feelings for you are deeper than any women I've dated. I want to stay with you and no one else, I swear."

Yuugi blushed bright red at Yami's confession. His crimson orbs blazed with a fiery passion and the pale female had no choice but to accept his feelings. Her own heart raced, inwardly glad that he actually liked her.

"You promise," she questioned, hanging onto hope.

"I promise."

Yuugi's amethyst orbs glistened with tears. She brightly smiled. "Okay. To tell you the truth, I have feelings for you, too."

Yami scooted closer to her, grinning. "Really?"

Yuugi nodded. "Mmm-mhh."

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, causing her to blush more and him to blush faintly too. "I'm glad."

Yuugi smiled as their foreheads touched, their lips inches apart. She had a feeling that this relationship was going to be more than a spring fling.

* * *

 **And that's that! Thanks for all of your support, guys! See you later in the year! Review please!**


End file.
